Un pari qui ne manque pas d'air !
by flolive
Summary: OS Drago Malefoy, le beau gosse; Hermione Granger, l'intello; Harry Potter, le leader; Ron Weasley, le sportif ; Luna Loovegod, la blonde un peu bizarre La scène est à Poudlard.;; Tiré des nuits d'hpf (1 heure pour écrire sur "Souffle")


_(Disclaimer: Peut heurter les plus jeunes ou les personnes sensibles.)_

 **Drago Malefoy,** le beau gosse

 **Hermione Granger** , l'intello

 **Harry Potter** , le leader

 **Ron Weasley** , le sportif

 **Luna Loovegod** , la…la blonde un peu bizarre

 _La scène est à Poudlard._

 **Scène 1**

Drago **–** Ok on lance les paris.

10 mornilles sur 30 secondes.

Harry – Très bien, 20 mornilles sur 25 secondes.

Drago – Tu crois tant que ça aux capacités de Ron ?

Harry – Bien sûr, il ne va tout de même pas me décevoir !

N'est ce pas Ron ?

Ron – Heu non, bien sûr que non.

Harry – Il y a intérêt !

Hermione _, bas au public_ \- Pfff, tous des gamins, fils de riches qui gaspillent leur argent dans des paris débiles !

Mais qu'est ce que je fiche avec eux déjà ?

Harry – Tu as dis quelque chose Hermone ?

Drago – Alors déjà, Harry c'est Hermiioone, et ensuite tu veux pas laisser cette belle créature tranquille pour une fois ? _Faisant un clin d'oeil à Hermione._

Hermione _, bas au public_ – Ça y est je me souviens pourquoi je traîne avec eux !

Harry – Allez Ron, montre nous toutes tes capacités de coureur !

Ron – Heu… ouai, dac. C'est bon vous êtes prêt à chronométrer ?

Harry – Évidemment ! Allez ! 3...2…1…

Drago – Attends, attends. D'où c'est toi qui le chronomètre ?

Il faut un arbitre impartial !

Ma douce Hermione nous ferais tu l'honneur ?

Hermione – Si après ça on peut stopper ces conneries, alors oui je serais ravie ! _Prenant le chronomètre de Harry,_ Ron, prêt ? 3….2….1….GO !

 **Scène 2**

Hermione – Attention il arrive…

Et…. TOP !

24 SECONDES !

Drago – Quoi ?

Harry – Hey, hey ! Ron tu es mon champion !

Ici l'argent Drago !

Ron _, reprenant son souffle_ – Merci Harry c'est gentil !

Drago – Bordel, mon père va me tuer !

Hermione – Et les gars vous sentez ça ?

Drago – Quoi ?

Harry – Quoi ?

Ron – Quoi ?

Hermione – L'air !

 **Scène 3**

Drago – Bah quoi l'air ?

Hermione – Bah il est sec tout d'un coup, ou enfin j'en sais rien, mais je commence à avoir du mal à respirer !

Ron, reprenant toujours son souffle – Oui moi aussi !

Hermione – C'est normal Ron tu viens de courir un 100 mètres en 24 secondes !

Harry – Dans tes dents Drago !

Drago – C'est vrai, Hermione a raison, (comme toujours.)

L'air se fait rare.

Harry – C'est impossible on est dehors.

Hermione _, cherchant son souffle_ – Je vous jure les gars, j'ai… j'ai vraiment du mal à respirer là !

Drago _, cherchant son souffle_ – Moi aussi !

Harry _, cherchant son souffle_ – Putain vous avez raison, moi aussi !

Ron _, reprenant son souffle_ – Mais oui moi aussi !

Hermione – C'est normal Ron ! Arrête de faire ton intéressante s'il-te-plaît !

Ron – Mais…

Hermione _, le coupant_ – Je commence vraiment à avoir peur là !

D'où ça peut venir à votre…AARGHH !

Drago _, paniqué_ – Quoi ?

Hermione – Derrière toi !

Drago _, se retournant doucement_ – Ah salut Luna ! Ça va ?

Luna _, enjoué_ – Comme un poisson dans le gosier d'un lapin !

Harry – Heu….

Hermione – Qu'est ce que tu fais là Luna ?

Ron _, à bout de souffle_ – J'ai vraiment du mal à respirer là !

Hermione _, criant_ – La ferme Ron !

Et toi Luna répond à ma question !

Luna _, avec un grand sourire_ – Je viens pour le cadavre, voyons !

Drago – Heu… oui… d'accord, si tu veux….

Tu fais quoi ce soir sinon ?

Hermione – Non mais je rêve là ? Oh Drago !

Et toi ma pauvre tu t'étonnes après de ne pas avoir d'amis !

Luna – J'ai des tonnes d'amis. Il y a par exemple Pinpin derrière toi !

Hermione _, légèrement flippée et se retournant doucement_ – Mais heu…, _rigolant bêtement,_ il n'y a personne !

Luna _, toujours enjouée_ – Pour l'instant !

Harry – Bon et à part ça c'est qui le cadavre ?

Luna _, hyper enthousiasme_ – Et bien Ron évidemment !

Harry _, haussant les sourcils_ – Ron ?

Hermione – Oh arrêter à la fin Ron va très bien, n'est ce pas Ro… AARGGHHH !

 **Scène 4**

Drago _, horrifié_ – Oh bordel !

Luna _, émerveillée_ – Oh, regardez comme il est mignon, mort et en état de décomposition !

Harry _, s'enfuyant_ – Ok, alors perso, c'est le moment où je me casse, à plus !

Hermione _, horrifiée_ – Mais attends Harry me laisse pas seul avec le cadavre d'un connard et avec _, montrant Luna,_ le corps encore vivant de cette folle !

Luna – J'adore m'amuser avec les ongles des pieds je les utilise comme cuillère pour mes yaourts !

Vous devriez essayer c'est génial !

Drago _, horrifié et partant en courant_ – Ok alors c'est aussi le moment où je me casse.

Adieu !

Hermione _, terrifiée_ – Mais vous êtes vraiment tous des connards !

Et au moins Ron a eu la délicatesse de mourir !

Luna _, avec un grand sourire_ – Tu veux toi aussi faire preuve de délicatesse ?

Hermione – Heu… non merci je suis déjà très délicate !

Luna _, hyper excitée_ – C'est vrai ? On peut copuler là maintenant tout de suite alors. On peut se servir du cadavre de Ron comme lit.

Et puis «si douce» ce sera génial, en plus j'ai jamais couché avec un cadavre.

Enfin avec un cadavre féminin !

Tu es partante ?

Hermione _, totalement morte de peur_ – AARRGGHHHHH !


End file.
